criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Test of Time
A Test of Time is a case featured in Criminal Case as the nineteenth case of the season. It is featured as the first case set in the Amore Square district of Aurelia. Plot After the team arrived in Amore Square, Silvano, Vito and the player were having a cup of coffee when they heard a toll from the ancient tower in the square. Vito, who found it strange, went to see what happened only to find photographer Bethany Reynolds tied to and strangled by the clock’s hands. They interrogated the clock’s architect Piero Mosconi, flower shop owner Taylor Hooper and local Giovanneti Rizzo before they found out that the victim was last seen at the aquarium. There, they suspected Vittorio Panzica, Vito’s mobster father and train conductor Francesco Robustelli. A guilty Taylor confessed to killing her lover, explaining that Bethany had been sneaking around with another woman behind Taylor’s back. When Taylor confronted her, Bethany called her paranoid and started making excuses. Furious, Taylor knocked her out and tied her to the clock, which proceeded to slowly kill her. Taylor then started crying, explaining that she went home after the murder and found Bethany’s diary, revealing that she was planning on proposing and that the other woman was a jeweller. Devastated, Taylor was sentenced to 25 years in prison by Judge Rodriguez for her murderous mistake. After the trial, Chief Alesio ordered the team to investigate Vittorio. The mobster claimed innocence but the player and Silvano went to investigate the train station where they found his briefcase, and inside it, an Italian map noting all Italian mobster families. They confronted Vittorio, who merely said that the map was to ensure the mafia stayed in their territory and not into Aurelia and Amore Square. Shortly after, Vito told them that he saw his brother at the local aquarium while he was releasing the crime scene. However, Vito’s brother had not noticed him and left, dropping something. The player soon found a metal padlock symbolizing a romantic engraving on it. Vito felt that his brother’s romantic affair would go to ruin again but worse unlike when they were younger. After helping Piero reassemble the clock following the murder, the team decided to look more into the Panzica mafia’s rival, the Ferrari mafia, and to keep an eye on Vito’s brother. Summary Victim *'Bethany Reynolds' (found tied and strangled by the clock's hands) Murder Weapon *'Clock' Killer *'Taylor Hooper' Suspects Profile *The suspect reads Dante's Inferno *The suspect drinks wine *The suspect visits the aquarium Appearance *The suspect wears a grey scarf Profile *The suspect reads Dante's Inferno *The suspect drinks wine *The suspect visits the aquarium Appearance *The suspect wears a hat *The suspect wears a grey scarf Profile *The suspect visits the aquarium Appearance *The suspect wears a hat *The suspect wears a grey scarf Profile *The suspect reads Dante's Inferno *The suspect drinks wine Appearance *The suspect wears a hat Profile *The suspect reads Dante's Inferno *The suspect drinks wine *The suspect visits the aquarium Appearance *The suspect wears a hat Killer's Profile *The killer drinks wine. *The killer reads Dante's Inferno. *The killer visits the aquarium. *The killer wears a hat. *The killer wears a grey scarf. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Amore Clock Tower. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Faded Plaque) *Examine Faded Plaque. (Result: Clock Maker Name; New Suspect: Piero Mosconi) *Interrogate Piero Mosconi about the murder in his clock tower. (New Crime Scene: Train Station) *Investigate Train Station. (Clues: Torn Paper, Locked Suitcase, Photo) *Examine Locked Suitcase. (Result: Suitcase Unlocked) *Examine Suitcase Contents. (Result: Flower Store Card; New Suspect: Taylor Hooper) *Interrogate Taylor Hooper about if she knew anything about the murder. *Examine Photo. (Result: Man Identified; New Suspect: Giovannetti Rizzo) *Interrogate Giovannetti Rizzo about the victim. *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Threat) *Analyze Threat. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Dante’s Inferno) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Clock; Attribute: The killer drinks wine) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Local Aquarium. (Clues: Dirty Fedora, Faded Clipboard, Trash Can) *Examine Dirty Fedora. (Result: Mafia Member Name; New Suspect: Vittorio Panzica) *Talk to Vittorio Panzica about the murder. (Attribute: Vittorio drinks wine) *Examine Faded Clipboard. (Result: Train Examination; New Suspect: Francesco Robustelli) *Interrogate Francesco Robustelli about the murder. (Attribute: Francesco reads Dante’s Inferno) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Stub) *Analyze Bloody Stub. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer visits the aquarium; New Crime Scene: Clock Mechanisms) *Investigate Clock Mechanisms. (Clues: Broken Gear, Locked Box) *Examine Broken Gear. (Result: Clock Gear) *Analyze Clock Gear. (12:00:00) *Interrogate Piero Mosconi about the victim’s sabotage of his clock. (Attribute: Piero drinks wine, reads Dante’s Inferno and visits the aquarium) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Faded Trophy) *Examine Faded Trophy. (Result: Trophy Winner) *Interrogate Giovannetti Rizzo about his wrecked trophy. (Attribute: Giovannetti visits the aquarium) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Fish Tanks. (Clues: Firearm, Torn Sweater, Scandalous Photo) *Examine Torn Sweater. (Result: Francesco’s Sweater) *Talk to Francesco about his torn sweater. (Attribute: Francesco visits the aquarium and drinks wine) *Examine Scandalous Photo. (Result: Pink Goop) *Examine Pink Goop. (Result: Bubblegum) *Talk to Taylor Hooper about her affair with the victim. (Attribute: Taylor drinks wine, reads Dante’s Inferno and visits the aquarium) *Examine Firearm. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Vittorio Panzica about his stolen firearm. (Attribute: Vittorio reads Dante’s Inferno) *Investigate Train Tracks. (Clues: Bloody Book, Wrench) *Examine Bloody Book. (Result: Fuzzy Bits) *Analyze Fuzzy Bits. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a hat) *Examine Wrench. (Result: Grey Fibers) *Analyze Grey Fibers. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a grey scarf) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Love is Blinder than War (1/6). (No stars) Love is Blinder than War (1/6) *Talk to Vittorio Panciza about the mafia rivalry. *Investigate Train Station. (Clue: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Briefcase Contents) *Examine Briefcase Contents. (Result: Italian Mobster Map) *Analyze Italian Mobster Map. (05:00:00) *Interrogate Vittorio Panzica about the rivalling mafia. (Reward: Burger) *See what Vito Panzica has to say. *Investigate Local Aquarium. (Clue: Metal Padlock) *Examine Metal Padlock. (Result: Romantic Engraving) *Talk to Piero Mosconi about restoring the Amore Square clock. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Amore Clock Tower. (Clue: Metal Pieces) *Examine Metal Pieces. (Result: Clock Mechanism) *Analyze Clock Mechanism. (03:00:00) *Return the clock mechanism to Piero. (Reward: Heirloom Clock Necklace) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off an idiom, “stand the test of time” meaning to work, function, or endure for a very long time. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Aurelia Category:Amore Square